


Green Fairy

by YSF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Draconologist!Draco, Draconologist!Harry, Dragons, Fluff and Crack, HP: EWE, Implied divorce (Harry/Ginny), M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Swearing, possible ooc, some Serious Stuff snuck in
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSF/pseuds/YSF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Просто, [если бы ГП, ДМ и Ко были настоящими взрослыми людьми,] они же тоже были бы мужиками. Бухали и матерились... вот."<br/>Или: история про абсент, драконологов и о том, что взросление - это ложь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Утро номер Раз. Выгрызло.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Зеленая Фея - неофициальное именование Абсента, галлюциногенные свойства которого, как считалось, специализировались именно на зеленых феечках.  
> (2) Party - в данном контексте, вечеринка, званый вечер.  
> (3) "Была обнаружена ошибка, и система была отключена, чтобы предотвратить вред вашему компьютеру…" - Начало стандартного текста на так называемом "синем экране смерти", возникающем при серьезном сбое или конфликте в операционной системе компьютера.  
> (4)Clash - конфликт, дисгармония; в т.ч. и про несочетающиеся цвета.

Нет, возможно, заваливаться с Малфоем домой не стоило.

Тем более, будучи при этом в жопу пьяными (и сколько бы он не морщил свой аристократический нос - в жопу, в жопу они были).

И, конечно, не стоило глумливо хихикать над злой, всклокоченной со сна Джинни, встретившей их в прихожей. "Пиздец, Поттер! И ты с ней спишь?!" - Изумился тогда бесстрашно-пьяный Хорек, от чего сейчас лежал с расцарапанной рожей. Лежал, надо заметить, там, где вчера и свалился после третьей бутылки отменной Зеленой Феи (1).

 

\- Поттер?! Черт, Поттер… Скажи мне честно… - раздался загробный голос снизу. - Какого хера я делаю под столом?

\- ...нет. Это не ко мне. Это к Фее. – Безапелляционным тоном пробормотал Гарри, одной рукой придерживая готовую взорваться голову, а другой ища что-то среди многочисленных склянок. Вопросы? С утра? Моветон…

Нет, конечно, _вчера_ идея показать Малфою все прелести абсента казалась гениальной. Особенно видя, как Хорек безуспешно пытается надраться водянистым Огневиски средней паршивости в маленьком темном баре.

Ладно, нет. Даже вчера мысль научить своего бывшего школьного врага пить сильно отдавала сюрреализмом даже в Поттеровской не совсем трезвой (и, честно сказать, скорее всего, уже не совсем здравомыслящей) голове, но, может, поэтому он и подсел тогда к Малфою.

Он не видел хорька со школы. Министерские party (2), где Малфой, наверное, как рыба в воде (бледное в грязно-холодном), Герой всея Британии не посещал, а те пьянки, на которых бывал сам... Они - отдельная история, но не было там Малфоя.

Может, и зря он это, конечно, но к тому времени потребляемое Драко пойло уже справилось с самым сложным - стерло с усталого лица постоянную недовольную гримасу. Справиться с остальным профессиональный ДРАКОнолог мог и сам - ну, или вдвоем с Феей.

\- Поттер, ты идиот, - устало констатировали из-под стола. - Какая, нахер, фея?

Конечно, проявив свойственные всем благородным героям воспитание, манеры и радушие, Поттер пнул одну из валявшихся под ногами бутылок Табу Классик под стол – чуть не грохнувшись следом, между прочим! Пусть ценит!

И если он и попал бутылкой по какой-нибудь анатомически важной части Малфоя – то это нечаянно. Он целился в голову.

 

Малфой, в свою очередь, такому исходу был не рад. Вообще. Ладно, что наследнику чистокровного и великого рода Малфоев не пристало просыпаться под столом – и не там просыпались, было дело. Ладно, что молчаливое послание Поттера попало прямиком в живот – в котором и без того тоже были не очень рады сегодня, между прочим! - так еще и звон в голове очень мешал сосредоточиться.

\- И что это за х… Аб-се…ох. Ох! Фея! Черт.

 

А вот вы знали, что Антипохмельное зелье нельзя мешать с Абсентом?

А Гарри Поттер знал.

С его-то опытом.

 

А вот Малфой, в свою очередь, не знал. И если благородный и радушный герой Гарри Поттер ему об этом не упомянул – то он просто не успел. Малфой так спешно аппарировал из-под стола… Так что он совсем ни в чем не виноват. Совсем.

Но приятно, да.

 

 ***

 

Нет, возможно, аппарировать с таким похмельем не стоило.

Тем более, не стоило пить Антипохмельное. Но, хорошая мысля… Были там где-то у Драко русские корни во французской родне.

Вообще, если подумать, десять минут – это не так уж много. Совсем мало. Перемена между классами в Хогвартсе. Самый долгий подростковый поцелуй. Директор на башне.

С другой стороны, это целых десять минут. Ужасно долго. Наказание «в угол, Драко!» в детстве. Рекламная пауза. Встреча с Лордом.

Десять минут – это почти смерть от похмелья. Если сложить ‘удержать голову от взрыва после аппарации’, ‘позвать домового эльфа’, ‘почти умереть от хлопка аппарации чертового эльфа’, ‘выжить’, ‘шепотом попросить Антипохмельного’, ‘опять почти умереть’, ‘выпить’, ‘почувствовать себя хорошо’, ‘почувствовать себя очень хорошо’, ‘встать’, ‘почувствовать себя очень, очень, очень плохо’, ‘добежать до ванной’ – как раз получается примерно десять минут.

Но, пусть даже так – Драко выжил. Смерть от похмелья! Нет, Люциус бы восстал из могилы – а ведь Драко позаботился, чтоб ему там было очень, ОЧЕНЬ комфортно. Серебряный гроб, чеснок, кресты… Дизайн европейский, очень модный, конечно.

 

Сознание прояснялось.

Малфою, например, стало очень интересно, о чем он, собственно, вчера думал, выпивая с Поттером столько абсента.

О чем он вообще думал, выпивая с Поттером?!

Нет, нет. Смутно помнилось, что он как раз нихрена не думал.

Он пытался не думать – о гребаной министерской работе, о дуре Астории, о чертовом долге - пробираясь сквозь облако стресса и раздражения к темному бару в Лютном переулке. Он еще пытался, когда после третьего стакана жутко разбавленного пойла к нему подсел Поттер с предложением ‘выпить кое-чего получше этой дряни’. Но когда в зеленовато-голубом огне абсента в уголке темных губ завернулась ухмылка, качнулась, бросая блики, сережка в отросших темных волосах, и Поттер, с его совершенно блядским взглядом поверх бокала, предложил ему "просто попробовать"…

Собственно, в тот момент – когда Драко в панике решил-таки подумать что-такое-твою-ж-мать-происходит - мозг предпочел отключиться, и, хихикая, засветился синим экраном "The system has been shut down to prevent damage…"(3)

Предотвратить вред, как же.

Остальное помнилось смутно – помнились голубоватые абсентовые блики в Поттеровских зеленых глазах, помнились губы в наглых ухмылках, изгиб шеи в полумраке бара, темная брусчатка аллеи, лужи, в которых тонул смех, страшная, злая Уизелша, так неподходящая этому непривычному, наглому, сильному Поттеру… Злой медный на акварельно-синем - это же clash? (4) Лицо расцарапала... Потом был еще абсент-абсент-абсент, еще смех, еще блики, пьяные разговоры в стиле «Поттер, ты меня уважаешь?» и «я думал ты хорек, а ты нормальный парень»… 

Дальше лучше не вспоминать. На всякий случай.

Вообще, лучше не зацикливаться на мелочах. На опухшем, расцарапанном лице, неизвестно где потерянной мантии, убитой после отключки рубашке, запахе перегара, ноющих после ночи под столом мышцах, месте пребывания, личности собутыльника… Да.

Душ, Министерство, долг. Астория.

 


	2. Утро номер Два. Неожиданно.

\- Поттер.

\- Малфой.

\- От тебя жена ушла.

 

Сейчас, когда уже давно надо было аппарировать домой и забывать все, как страшный сон, тишина чужой кухни навалилась на Драко, буквально выдавливая какие-то нелепые, неуместные слова. Он и сам не знал, зачем вспомнил Поттерову жену. С одной стороны, второе утро субботы подряд в компании Героя – явный перебор, и, видимо, гриффиндорство все же заразно. С другой… Ночь в размыто-кричащих абсентовых красках вспоминалась счастливой каруселью. Безумие в зеленых бутылках, личное Поттеровское зелье от всех грехов... С другой стороны была маленькая кухня с тысячью бликующих от солнца склянок на полках, круглый, пахнущий настоящим, «живым» деревом шершавый стол с лежащей на нем лохматой головой Поттера, первый раз за неизвестно, сколько недель – никакого стресса, жуткая похмельная лень и цветная пустота в голове. О неправильности всего напоминало лишь ворочающееся в печенках невнятное чувство вины за ночной рыжий смерч, сбор чемоданов и хлопающую дверь. За односторонний скандал, тыканья пальцем и громкие, мокро-соленые слова. За разрушение идиллии – такой, как из детских книжек Драко, с камином и рождественской елкой, смешливыми, теплыми гостями и чтением на ночь; за незвякающие волшебные чашки, некипящий чайник, несмеющуюся на кухне рыжеволосую Уизелшу, такую маревно-яркую напротив окна…

\- Проваливай, Малфой. Не до тебя.

Уже почти аппарируя, Драко слышал рев камина (летучее пламя цвета абсента, точь-в-точь!) и крики о лучших друзьях, сестрах, хорьках и свиньях… и думал, что рыжие люди краснеют ужасающе некрасиво. И что злой багровый с бледно-зеленым - это тоже clash.

 

***

 

Забрав у Сычика единственный за сегодня не-Вопиллер и обнаружив себя целым и прежних цветов, Гарри облегченно выдохнул: Фред и Джордж, конечно, выше и солидарны, но чем черт не шутит. А так Чарли Уизли писал, как «втухал по его душу» на домашнем заседании «все мужики козлы-2.0» и что он ему «говорил, что это пизд…, а не брак», и чтоб в следующий раз слушал тех, кто «в детстве спаивал его черной водкой». Он припоминал, что Гарри скотина, и как они однажды пошли напиваться от его геройского чувства потерянности после войны, а вернулись почти полгода спустя коллегами и с его дипломом драконолога. Ох, и крику было тогда!

Чарли писал про «не для семьи», «задолбали», «Джинни, найди уже нормального мужика» и «чертов отпуск». В общем, он вряд ли понимал сестру. Зато он прекрасно понимал Гарри.

Собственно, с Чарли в Румынии Гарри и научился пить – все, что горит – и заболел абсентом. И то, что между крайне рискованной работой и крайне нездоровым хобби его почти никто не понимал, Гарри не волновало - шесть школьных лет переменчивых симпатий избавляют от желания «соответствовать».

Среди блестящих, маняще-неправильных абсентовых ложек и пузатых рюмок Гарри много мог рассказать о соответствии шальным серым глазам. Он знал секреты.

Он знал о любви покойного директора к коньяку – и о любопытной привычке пить его из чайных чашек: «Чайку, мальчик мой?» О безответной любви Беллатрикс к Лорду и маггловскому кокаину, о бутыльках Веселящего зелья с пометкой Святого Мунго в тумбочке Молли Уизли – в горячем огне драконов и сине-зеленом огне абсента как в горячке, он **знал**.

Трелони такое и не снилось.

 

 ***

 

И пусть Астория дура. Пусть она снова требовала балов и мантий, дуя мастерски накрашенные губки, и еще не умела скрывать голодный лед глаз. И пусть гребаная министерская работа и вездесущий, беззащитно-травящий взгляд матери скоро проедят ему плешь намеками о его, Драко, долге перед обществом и родом, пусть. Алкоголик-Поттер – это не выход.

Пусть до дрожи хотелось увидеть наглую ухмылку и голубые блики в глазах, пусть руки зябли от одной мысли о горячем стекле бокала. Пусть смех в полутьме тогда кружил мозги не хуже зеленой феи, и проблемы таяли-таяли-таяли как сахар в мутную смесь, и неприкаянность в зеленом огне – понятие одно на двоих, пусть…

Бля, ну кому он врет. Чертов Поттер, дилер безумья в бутылках.

 


	3. Утро номер Не-Совсем-Три. Я уже не знаю, куда что идет…

Вечер пятницы встретил его в норе. Не то, чтобы Гарри резко захотелось воссоединения семьи и детей (срочно!), или что там вообразили себе Джинни и миссис Уизли, но терпеть крики Рона и лекции Гермионы он больше не мог.

Нет, их, конечно, тоже можно понять: Джинни им не чужая, Рону, вообще, сам Мерлин велел – родная кровь, двусторонний пресс Молли-Джинни против мужской солидарности. К тому же, догадываясь, сколько раз Джин ныла несчастным об их семейной жизни, все эти ее «ну поговорите с ним, вас он послушает»… Всерьез сердиться на друзей не получалось. Но, все же, когда они с суровыми лицами материализовались прямо в его забаррикадированной квартире, Гарри не в первый раз пожалел, что настроил на них охранные чары. Он смутно подозревал, что сожаление было взаимно – по крайней мере, если судить по лицу Рона.

Чарли, рыжий предатель, смылся в заповедник, прислав сову: «Гарри! Никаких же нервов не хватит! Начальству объяснил, как что – рви когти. Можешь вместе с разлучницей». И, в общем, спасибо, конечно, за план побега, но без его дружеского пофигизма ужин и вовсе напоминал то ли лекцию по технике безопасности для стажеров, то ли допрос в Аврорате.

Секунды срывались с зачарованных именных стрелок, их мучительная смерть отзывалась грохотом в тягучей тишине – серый воздух можно было резать ножом. Цвет и солнце цеплялись за Фреда с Джорджем, как за последний оплот революции, но со строгим взглядом Молли серость пробиралась и к близнецам. Они изо всех сил выражали благородное негодование – пусть Гарри и сомневался, чем именно - и старались не шушукаться. Всегда такая уютная, теплая, заставленная гостиная напоминала сейчас штаб времен войны - казалось, на периферии зрения хмурился Грюм, хотелось зажмуриться и дышать глубоко, и считать, как советовал колдомедик. Но только если считать – Гарри знал - в кресле в углу появится полупрозрачный, бледный, устало улыбающийся Ремус, и к косяку прислонится ухмыляющийся Сириус с усталым взглядом, а потому Гарри смотрел на стол и вспоминал все способы подачи абсента, что он знал: французский, чешский, любимый программистский… Так, о чем там в гостиной разговор?

О, список предложений. Читай: претензий. Для всеобщего блага, прям таки, Дамблдор по вам плачет… Детей? Сколько?! Джинни, ну ты же не автомат со жвачкой! Нет, он ничего не говорил.

Нет, Молли, конечно, он понимает всю тяжесть своих прегрешений. Да, это потому, что он хочет выйти отсюда мужиком, а не кастратом. Привет Артуру.

Да, конечно, он дорожит Джинни, она замечательная. Особенно когда спит зубами к стенке в дальней комнате, в обнимку с тремя парами новых туфель.

Нет-нет, ее нытье о его несоответствии ее детским идеализированным образам совершенно обоснованы и выполнимы. Конечно, по страшному мегаломаньяку в неделю – это раз плюнуть, блядь!

Да, он просто ее не ценит. Ну, какой из него ценитель – ее фирменная яичница, ему, видите ли, за три года надоела!

Джинни, Джинни… Алкоголик? Возможно. Лентяй? Скорее всего. Лучшие годы? Побойся Мерлина, куда там лучшие, ты их вспомни! Жизнь тебе порчу? Милая, так это все знают… Нет, ничего. Конечно, все так. Он ничего в жизни с победы не добился. Ну, аттестован как один из самых молодых и талантливых драконологов мира. Куда ж ему до Мисс Полупрофессиональный Игрок в Квиддич, действительно… У него и восьмидесяти пар босоножек нет.

Нет, нет, он понимал. Мечты рушились, девочки вырастали. Жить с ним, не будучи малолетним фанатом – дело аховое, он если не в Румынии, то почти алкоголик. И то, что по-настоящему напивался он очень редко, наличие сорока бутылок зелени на кухне не оправдывало. Среди его ложек для абсента, раскиданных драконовых ботинок, коробок с чешуей и когтями на импорт, загульных коллег и совершенно холостяцкого пофигизма, Джин просто негде было развернуться, ей было нечем дышать. Он больше не был героем, он был долбоебом – квалифицированным, довольным долбоебом. И то, что его семью это могло не устраивать, было нормально.

Но то, что они были готовы его менять - насильно, ультиматумами… нет. Нет. Развод – так развод, к черту. Пусть даже Рон набьет ему морду.

Пять детей и работа в Министерстве! Психи!

***

Сдаюсь, сдаюсь. Мерлин, за какие грехи ему эти дуры?.. Ладно, о маме так нельзя. Но Астория? За что, Мерлин?! Ну что он сделал в жизни – присоединился к сумасшедшему мегаломаньяку с фетишем на уродливые татуировки? Ну, так, ребенок же был еще, с кем не бывает! Пытался убить величайшего мага современности, пожилого человека и ветерана? Так его вообще Снейп убил! Нет, нет, Снейпу он тоже Астории не пожелал бы…

Нет, вот что случилось. Алкоголик-Поттер – это выход. Это еще какой выход, когда избалованная невесточка предлагает добавить в интерьер – вы вдумайтесь, это она о Поместье Малфоев! О доме предков! – свежести. Чего-нибудь _розового_. Да-да. Да у матери чуть инфаркт не случился! У нее даже глаз задергался. И что она говорит, что говорит ледяная Леди Малфой? Она говорит: «Дорогая, какая… чудесная идея! Очень… ново…» И как она этими словами не подавилась-то! В розовый! И, что потом мне говорит? «Драко, я хочу увидеть внуков прежде, чем умру. А Астория… Ну хоть кто-то уже, Драко! После войны у нас не такой уж большой выбор, дорогой. Внешние данные подходят, а остальное… Будем надеяться, кровь Малфоев окажется сильнее. А этот ее, с позволения сказать… дизайн… Отремонтируем поместье после рождения первенца».

Знаете что, Мама!.. Пока он либо трезв, либо в своем уме, он на это не согласен. И первенца он не хочет. Ни первенца, ни вторенца, ни вообще каких-то детей – он гей, гей, а мужчины не рожают! Чаплин завещал миллион компенсации первому несчастному – этот смешной гениальный маггл, храни его Мерлин… Кстати, о гениальных магглах: интересно, Поттеровских запасов абсента на сколько хватит? Драко не нужно много – всего года полтора-два беспробудного запоя. Где-то в его начале он переспит с Асторией, там беременность, рождение, первые пеленки-ползунки, а там, глядишь, можно уже и на развод… Драко же заплатит. Даже предоставит Поттеру убежище от этих Уизли где-нибудь во Франции! Не по доброте душевной, просто иначе они же и Драко за компанию достанут… Поттер, змеюка первозданная, гори ты синим абсентовым пламенем, только бы ты не растерял с войны свое гриффиндорское благородство, а!

***

\- Поттер, это невоз… Поттер, а ты куда собрался?

\- В Румынию. Нахер, нахер такой отпуск… К драконам! Нервы, блядь, лечить! – Гостиная напоминала зону бедствия. Серым смерчем по ней носился Поттер, кидая то ботинки, то трусы в чемодан в центре комнаты, матерясь на неизвестных Драко языках.

\- Э, Поттер! Ты не можешь меня здесь бросить! Ты мне со своим долбаным абсентом семью разрушил, слышь?!

\- Малфой, блядь! Мне еще перед твоей дурой извиниться, что ли?! Про пьянки рассказать? Живи, блядь, нормально, наследников строгай!

\- Идиот совсем? С этой гарпией розовой придурошной?! Жди меня! Я за шмотками и обратно, Поттер, не смей без меня валить!

 

«Дорогой Чарли,

Пиздец. Ловлю на слове. Тебе же нравятся блондинки? Жди.

Гарри.»


	4. Утро номер Четыре. Потому что своих не бросают.

Стоило устроить истерику. Что-нибудь в стиле «Что ты в моей кровати делаешь, придурок?!», и разбудить этим криком Поттера. Потому что пока эта сволочь посапывала перегаром, Драко был беспощадно разбужен жизнью где-то за границами полумрака комнаты – слышались крики, топот и звон посуды, обыкновенная утренняя суета на гортанном иностранном языке. Совсем не слышалось птиц – вечной небесной кары в похмельные утра, но их с лихвой заменяло отдаленное рычание драконов. Стоило устроить истерику и выяснения отношений, но сил не было никаких. Хотелось только опять уснуть, или хотя бы никогда не шевелиться, но при этом отчаянно хотелось почистить зубы. Больная голова и тошнота рождали желание одновременно и сдохнуть, и нагадить Поттеру посильнее.

Хотелось убить утро и всех румынов, но не шевелиться пока хотелось сильнее.

Вообще, Драко Румыния понравилась. Заочно. Еще когда он только боковым зрением видел поселение драконологов – кучу странных глиняных изб на горизонте, рев драконов и треск огня фоновым шумом, слышал громкую незнакомую речь со всех сторон, догадывался о наверняка минимальном комфорте и сортире во дворе, уже тогда он понял, что все это было неважно. Важным было то, что, глядя из-за широкой, обтянутой в кожу Поттеровской спины в карие глаза согнувшегося от смеха старшего Уизли, Драко знал – в Румынии его ждало избавление. Его ждал новый цвет.

Среди грязно-коричневой, высушенной, вытоптанной сапогами травы и опаленных, обветренных до коричневы с блестящими улыбками лиц драконологов преобладал другой, не-поттеровский алкоголь и другой цвет. Местные маги – потрепанные жизнью ржущие мужики, несколько крепких женщин, ругающихся и плюющихся так, что Драко, хоть и морщился, как порядочный аристократ, на самом деле завидовал ужасно, как мальчишка – гнали какую-то жуткую бурду на основе маггловского виски. Мерлин знает, где они его брали в этой дыре, но результат ударял в голову покруче коллекционного Огневиски из былых запасов Северуса. И цвет, цвет виски – золотисто-коричневый, теплый, успокаивающий, цвет всего заповедника и местных магов вместе – был везде.

Жаль только, что среди окружающей выветренной, выжженной теплоты и свободы зеленый взгляд стал лишь пронзительней. Что, вкупе с высокоградусным алкоголем, никогда не могло бы закончиться хорошо.

Конечно, он напился. На радостях – и еще немного от страха. Столько свободы и смеха среди выжженных гор Драко не видел ни разу за свои двадцать с лишним лет, и отсутствие веса от семейного долга на плечах пьянило не хуже местного паленого виски и хитрых абсентовых глаз. И еще – чтобы не думать, что придется возвращаться в Англию, где все будет по-старому и еще хуже – пару стаканов.

Конечно, Поттер тоже напился, но это было ожидаемо от алкоголика. Возможно, конечно, тут было замешено что-то еще – если судить по сочувствующе-насмешливому лицу старшего Уизли и той странной, отчаянной сосредоточенности, с которой Поттер опрокидывал в себя стаканы. Он бормотал что-то о рыжих автоматах со жвачкой, презрительно кривясь, что ужасно портило темную линию губ – и Драко заметил, потому что смотрел, потому что на тот момент уже был пьян и ничего не боялся. Даже себя. Даже Поттера.

Конечно, Драко выставил себя идиотом. Среди головной боли и провалов в памяти всплывали смутные обрывки матерных песен у костра и бессмысленных споров, он – Мерлин всемогущий! – рассказывал похабные анекдоты и ржал как конь! Он же не знал таких анекдотов вообще! Еще помнился смех Поттера – и Драко уже хотел хоть раз услышать этот смех в трезвом виде, ведь быть не может, чтобы от него так пробирала дрожь – и его тяжелую руку на плече, и низкий смех старшего Уизли, все время зовущего его «блондинкой», и много теплых, смешливых взглядов цвета виски – совсем без злобы. И еще его тошнило.

Конечно, проснулся он с Поттером. Это уже входило в традицию, все эти «утро после». А там, если подумать, до поттеровского алкоголизма низзл наплакал, но думать об этом с утра не хотелось.

Однако просыпаться с Поттером в одной постели традицией не было. Совсем. И, правда, нужно было уже заорать и спихнуть Поттера с кровати. Тогда можно было бы закопаться в неожиданно мягкое, теплое красное поттеровское одеяло по самые глаза и не вылезать до обеда, раз уж его английская аристократичность в Румынии как гиппогрифу третье крыло. Можно было бы наплевать на ощущение, будто во рту насрала стая диких низзлов, сладко потягиваться и крыть Поттера матом прямо на его больную голову. Можно было бы орать какую-нибудь откровенную чушь, что-нибудь про «опоил-изнасиловал-урод-извращенец», и с удовольствием смотреть, как тот краснеет от злости и смущения – потому что Драко умеет истошно кричать, а на такие крики кто-нибудь, да прибежит.

Но только вот валяться и кутаться хотелось сейчас, а орать и издеваться максимум в ближайшем будущем, после Антипохмельного – это еще если его можно. Но, как говорится, на что только не пойдешь ради…

\- Это моя кровать, Малфой. Откроешь рот – спишь с драконами, понял? – Поттер читал мысли. Или догадался по открытому рту. И очень неожиданно, не вовремя вдруг оказался не спящим. И еще Поттер угрожал – совершенно слизеринская прерогатива, между прочим, хоть Шляпе жалуйся – но не станет же он, в самом деле?.. К драконам?..

Заглядывая в хмурое, небритое лицо отвернувшегося к стене Поттера (спать собрался, скотина!), Драко решил не рисковать. Организм требовал проверить предположение о сортире во дворе и еще воды – срочно. И утащить такое мягкое, такое теплое, такое родное одеяло из-под жирной задницы Поттера не получалось.

 

 ***

 

Слыша захлопнувшуюся дверь, открыть глаза. Откинуть слишком жаркое одеяло – подарок Молли. Вдохнуть. Медленно выдохнуть. Не вспоминать. Не думать. Потому что, кто бы что ни говорил, перестать думать всегда лучше, чем начать врать самому себе.

Конечно, Чарли сразу просек про блондинку – и ржал, как конь, между прочим, это у них семейное – хотя потребовалось все же объяснить, что Малфой не разлучница. Не в этом смысле, по крайней мере. Потом, конечно, были представления-объяснения, а здешний народ всегда был рад беглецам – особенно беглецам от семейных хомутов. Была пьянка у костра, естественно, и местное паленое Огневиски («Шибает, а? Так драконовый огонь же в местном Огневиски, Гарри!»), от которого он уже успел отвыкнуть, как всегда, ударило в голову ничуть не хуже абсента. Все же, он предпочел бы синий, отчаянный огонь Абсента бесшабашному жару Огневиски – но среди загорелых, улыбчивых лиц отчаянному саморазрушению не место, и от тепла костра и смеха развозило сильнее.

И тогда, когда все уже были навеселе, появился Малфой. Нет, он и сидел там все время, с каким-то осторожным восторгом вглядываясь в горы и карие глаза местных, но потом он что-то запел. Засмеялся, откидывая голову красивым, светящимся в свете костра изгибом бледной шеи, запорол какую-то чушь, расслабился, еще пьянее его самого, болтал с местными о какой-то глупости и чуть не подрался с Чарли – и через минуту уже рассказывал ему, заливисто, свободно, с упоением смеясь, какой-то анекдот. Малфой был другой – словно оставив Англию с ее проблемами позади, он весь раскрылся в широких улыбках и мелодичных смешках, в блестящих глазах и спадающих светлых прядях, золотом лежащих на скулах в свете костра. Он говорил глупости, но говорил искренне и с таким детским дружелюбием, что его хотелось схватить в охапку и тискать, как Джинни тискала щенков, притащенных однажды близнецами. Малфой тыкал в веснушки Чарли и требовал, чтоб он признался немедленно, сколько их у него, и столько же ли их у всех рыжих; водил мягкими пальцами по собственным губам Гарри, заявляя, что ухмыляться ему нельзя, потому что он гриффиндорец и Поттер, а это совсем не то же самое, что слизеринец и Малфой. И он был так не похож на себя в тот момент, этот золотисто-улыбчивый Малфой с сияющими глазами и мягким контуром губ, так не похож на острого, едкого, недовольного хорька с шальными глазами и усталыми морщинками в уголках рта, хорька, с которым они дрались и напивались там, в Англии - непохожий, но тот же - что Гарри просто потерял голову. И, оторвавшись потом от этих доверчиво открытых, сухих губ он встретился взглядом прямо со смеющимся Чарли, беззвучно проговаривающим «разлучница».

И если Малфой - судя по тому, что он не выскочил с воплями и плевками из постели, как только проснулся - ничего такого не помнил, то Чарли, пьющий этот их Огневиски как воду, вряд ли будет так милосерден. Организм требовал сна и Антипохмельного, а не мучительных мыслей. Но сначала сна.

 

 ***

 

Разбудили его осторожные тычки в бок – все же никто не хочет спать с драконами, разве что Хагрид – и горячее дыхание возле уха, от которого по спине бежали мурашки размером с мантикрабов. И тихий голос Малфоя: «Поттер… Ну, Поттер… Там местные, им надо че-то… Поттер, как я с ними вчера разговаривал, если по-румынски не говорю?»


	5. Утро номер Пять. Чувства других.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Джинни, POV Драко. Немного другой взгляд на [...].  
> Потому что, как бы это ни выглядело, свою Джинни я люблю трепетно.

«Она ночами не спит, засыпает ближе к пяти. Кофе на завтрак обжигает ее изнутри.

Наверно, взрослеет и часто меняет цвет…» (с)

 

 

Встает солнце, кофе обжигает привычной горечью. То ли бодрящий, то ли нет, родной зависимостью по тихой кухне – пока спит даже мама, пока некому зря волноваться о ломких рыжих прядях и кругах под глазами.

 

Сбежал. Ну да, а что ему оставалось? Джинни слишком хорошо понимала… И ей, между прочим, тоже не приперло срочно заводить детей, но потребовать их на радость матери – почему бы и нет… Ведь их все равно не будет. Куда там, между их маниями, их зависимостями, его зелеными бутылками и ее россыпями кофе: арабика, либерика, робуста; доппио, ристретто, латте; со всего мира, в джезвах и прессах… Куда там детям? Какая семья, какая любовь… Его пьянки, ее ночные бессонницы, его безрассудство, ее безразличие, его отчаяние, ее отчаяние…

 

А все так хорошо начиналось: подруга героя, его опора, его тыл, его сокровище, его свет в окне… Романтика, борьба, добро. А потом герой победил злого волшебника, но только света в окне стало мало. Слишком мало, чтобы пробиться сквозь туман потерь и жертв, мрак разочарования тем новым, светлым миром, за который они боролись. Который оказался не таким уж новым и не таким уж светлым, которым нельзя уже было оправдать и оправдаться, где она не могла, не хотела становиться опорой, тылом, светом в окошке, где ей самой не хватало света, воздуха, солнца, где слишком много отчаяния в объятиях и слез в поцелуях, где она сдалась. Отступила в тень и короткие бессонные ночи – без людей, без проблем, без чувств, в горькие, бездумные объятия кофеина, в соседство с уже ни для кого не героем… Какая семья, мама, какие извинения… Как она была счастлива, когда Гарри приперся в их тихий дом с Малфоем! С таким живым, замученным, но непокоренным, с прежним вскинутым подбородком и презрительными словами, словно не из ее сказки и не из ее запертого воздушного замка… Хотя, почему – словно?

 

Да она бы сама цеплялась за этого Хорька, как за последнюю соломинку – но это была **не ее** соломинка, и у нее еще было достаточно кофе и гордости, чтобы встать и уйти. Не так тихо и достойно, как хотелось бы, но достаточно громко и плаксиво, чтобы не ранить ни Гарри, ни мать в их уверенности в своей правоте, в их такой детской бесчувственности…

 

Она… Кто подумал о ней? Кто вообще вспоминает о спутницах главных героев, так безропотно вписывающихся в образы стерв и озабоченных дурочек? Их так много после каждой войны… Помешанных на балах и платьях, галереях и любовниках, а ведь грызущее, расширяющееся одиночество в груди героя – оно одно на двоих у него со спутницей, чем ни заполняй…

 

Пусть, она отпускала, она желала ему удачи. От всего сердца – той сосущей пустоты у нее в груди, чтобы только хотя бы у Гарри этой пустоты больше не было. Ведь она до сих пор любила его – где-то там, где заперты детские мечты и страхи, так ради этой любви – пусть…

 

 ***

 

\- Малфой! Придурок! Урод! Камикадзе чертов, мантикоры тебя побери! Ты охерел совсем!

 

Месяц. Месяц в Румынии, без адреса в районе маггловского заповедника Кэлимань, где отталкивающими и какими только еще возможно чарами было скрыто их маленькое поселение и большие гнезда драконов. Месяц без мягких упреков матери и аристократичного нытья Астории – драконы просто сжирали и сжигали всех незачарованных сов со своеобразным, любопытным усердием, как собаки охотятся на мух, точь-в-точь, и Драко быстро научился любить их.

 

\- Лучше бы тебя там и сожгли, и сожрали, Малфой, потому что я теперь тебя сам убью, выйди только из загона – убью, и Чарли тебе не поможет, сам Мерлин тебе не поможет, идиот!

 

Месяц без министерских манипуляций и пресмыканий, месяц без злобных перешептываний за спиной, но и месяц без человеческих условий. Месяц свободы от обязательств, месяц отсрочки – месяц на матрасе в комнате Поттера. Месяц улыбок и непредвзятости – месяц постоянного напряжения, потому что, конечно, Поттер – такой уверенный, такой резкий тут безо всякого Абсента Поттер – работает без рубашки и спит без пижамы, чертов брут. Месяц адреналина и ребячества – месяц Поттеровского мата. Украденный месяц.

 

\- Спокойно, Поттер, спокойно, не плюйся непростительными! Уизли, ну не выпускай ты его без поводка, он же дикий!

 

И смеются местные, запечатывая за ним загон, и сверкает глазищами Поттер – мокрый, растрепанный, вправду дикий, и Уизли-старший улыбается слишком хитро, успокаивая героя и грозя кулаком Драко.

 

И да, он полез в загон к дракону, совершенно зря и без должной подготовки – но не в первый же уже раз, и просто так, что ли, у него с этими тварями одно на двоих имя – и Поттеру совершенно не из-за чего устраивать истерику.

 

И да, вечером они опять будут у костра, и Поттер будет дуться и много пить, потому что у Поттера тоже очень много, слишком много страхов даже в этом коричневом мире, и он, Драко, опять будет тормошить его, игнорируя слишком довольного Уизли, оправдывая самого себя алкоголем и адреналином, и, может, они опять уснут в одной кровати, потому что матрас ужасен, как ни крути, и Поттер с его мягким одеялом и горячим дыханием куда как лучше чего бы то ни было вообще… И, проснувшись в охапке у Поттера, с зацелованными губами и шальными глазами, Драко ничего не скажет, ничего, и ничего не вспомнит, конечно. Потому что, не смотря на горы, на смех, на драконов и чистый адреналин, на горячие Поттеровские губы и все-все, что он украл у судьбы, как бы ни хотелось забыться, Драко не верит, он не может забыть – все это временно, все это не для него. Для него – прошлое. Министерство, долг, Астория…

 

И как же хотелось выть, или сгореть здесь дотла – в синем абсентовом, в жарком драконьем пламени ли, в Поттеровских ли темных глазах – лишь бы никогда-никогда… И совсем вдруг не страшно смеяться смерти в лицо, будь то дикий дракон или дикий Поттер, ведь это совсем не война, и он и там, и там готов умереть, и одинаково бьется сердце, и одинаковым будет конец, как ни крути.

 

И от этого так хочется врезать старшему Уизли, потому что у него явно другие планы на этот счет, и потому что он, конечно, так неправ, так пропитан коричневым смехом, что никогда-никогда не поймет, и Драко бы тоже хотелось не понимать, но право на это он скинул с высокой Астрономической башни очень-очень давно. И пока Поттер бежит от себя, Драко побегает с ним от реальности – потому что если есть Поттер, то там должен быть и он, Малфой, и никогда иначе не было. Потому что без него, в конце концов, эти алкоголики точно не справятся.

 


	6. Утро номер Не-Совсем-Шесть. Письма.

 

Нет, все же сложно общаться с человеком, все письма которого начинаются с фразы "Поттер, вы дебила кусок, и даже не спорьте".

 

Вот и сейчас: «…ладно, вы, Поттер, ебанутый. Все смирились. Папаша ваш вместе с Блэком и вовсе второй раз, небось, издохли, от гордости за вашу ебанутость. Но, ради Мерлина, Поттер, куда вы дели Драко? Что вы с ним сделали?!

Я, блядь, заебался успокаивать Нарциссу!

Я уже не знаю, кто из нас вылакал все мои запасы Успокоительного – и это я молчу о моем коллекционном скотче, который выхлестала эта симулянтка! Аристократы хреновы, пьют, как кони!

Поттер! Ну, как алкоголик алкоголику, я так больше не могу! Я герой войны! У меня пенсия вообще! А у меня тут это блядс… безобразие!

В общем, Поттер, так. Будьте мужчиной, ответьте за свои поступки. Хватит прятаться от мира, вам, как-никак, не пятнадцать лет. Не хотите брать ответственность и жить, как полагается герою и спасителю всея Британии, отцу, семьянину, министерскому мальчику на побегушках? Так пошлите всех в тундру, целину поднимать! Что вы сами в неизвестно какую задницу ринулись-то?!

Да и хрен с вами, Поттер! Верните Драко, пусть этот идиот сам разбирается с Нарциссой, она скоро до коньяка доберется! Коньяк, Поттер, коньяк – это святое!

Но уж если вы настаиваете, я всегда могу совершенно случайно сообщить Молли Уизли аппарационные координаты заповедника, и пиздец вам всем. Сделаю себе приятное – не буду мучиться в одиночку.

 

 SS»

 

Гарри прислушался: уютно поскрипывал стул, за окном слышался голос Драко, уже не высокомерно-поставленный, а что-то орущий благим матом на румынском. Чарли выл фальцетом, изъясняясь одними междометиями… Все тихо. 

Гарри еще раз пробежал глазами по письму, подвинулся поближе к столу, улыбнулся и начал писать:

 

«Дорогой профессор Снейп,

 

Идите нахер!

Всегда поражался вашему упорному желанию звать меня на «вы», и при этом так крыть матом – как вы сами себе это оправдываете? Умный человек, зельевар… Сварите себе что-нибудь, поболтайте уже с Фрейдом, в конце концов.

И вообще, профессор, в жопу ваши проблемы! А кому сейчас легко? Вон, Гермиона подала на развод. Рон хотел семью, Гермиона хотела закончить университет, а последней каплей стало ее кофе вместо его завтрака, да. До нее, кажись, дошло, что гениальность Рона дальше шахмат не распространяется. Нет, я тоже не знаю, куда она смотрела все эти годы. Хотя… Деля с Роном в школьные годы одну душевую, могу предположить, ЧТО затмевало отсутствие его интеллекта последние пару-тройку лет.

…Да, мне обязательно нужно было вам это рассказать. Как представлю ваше лицо после этой новости… ммм, аж на душе теплеет.

А знаете, профессор, что-то вы напряжены. Совершенно зря. Жив ваш Драко, доволен – спивается, пугает местных, лезет к драконам сломя голову. Так и передайте миссис Малфой – ничтоже сумняшеся, сделаем из ее сына порядочного гриффиндорца. Он тут успел достать уже всех драконов и заебать всех румынцев, так что возвращаться не собирается.

И вообще, как алкоголик алкоголику, встречный совет: оно вам надо? Вам что, зелья на пенсии непременно в Лондоне нужно варить? Воздух там какой-то особенный?

По секрету: говно там воздух. Ну, не в прямом смысле, конечно, но вы поняли. Съездите куда-нибудь, отдохните, смена климата коньяку на пользу.

В конце концов, вы себе представляете, что творится в Норе? Там же и дети Билла! И вы – туда? Добровольно?! Да бросьте.

 

ГП»

 

Негромкий хлопок аппарации на фоне отдаленного гомона прозвучал бы почти незаметно, если бы за ним не последовал оглушительный треск и звон. Прямо на столе перед удивленным Гарри Поттером материализовалось что-то длинное и черное с чемоданами. Стол, такой подставы не ожидавший, под тяжестью чемоданов рухнул (всем своим видом, однако, показывая, что длинное и черное-то ему явно было по зубам), увлекая за собой с оскорбленным звоном бутылки, стаканы, ложки и самого Гарри.

И вот, удивленно пялясь в темные глаза, столкнувшись нос к носу – в прямом смысле, с таким носом грех не столкнуться – со своим бывшим профессором зельеварения, Гарри выдохнул первое, что пришло в его (вы догадались по звону?) не совсем трезвую голову:

\- Вы мне весь сахар рассыпали, профессор. Третьим будете?

\- Блядь, промашечка… Смена климата… Чтоб я еще раз пьяный в Румынию!.. Слезьте с меня, Поттер, вдруг вы заразный! Вы тут один, каким третьим?

\- Дурак вы, профессор. И ухи у вас холодные… Давайте со мной абсента, а? Пока Чарли вам остатки Огневиски не споил… У нас с вами, как-никак, нынче горе, вы знали? Драко защитился на драконолога…

 

Ввалившийся в комнату через полчаса буквально светящийся Драко, запыхавшийся, румяный, с плещущимся в глазах весельем цвета виски, бедняга споткнулся о раскрытый чемодан прежде, чем сумел осмыслить увиденное.

За отремонтированным совершенно косым Репаро столом, среди чемоданов, бутылок, осколков, разбросанных ложек и недособранного сахара пили на брудершафт Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп. Картина маслом, год 2012, конец света. Северус, бросив на растянувшегося на полу Драко задумчивый взгляд, протянул:

\- Драко… Ты идиот.

\- А я говорил Волди! Межодс…межродтв…блядь… **инбридинг**! Это плохо. – Со всей возможной серьезностью поделился Гарри.

Малфой же, немного придя в себя, поднялся. Закрыл глаза, посчитал до десяти, открыл. За столом с интересом наблюдали за его манипуляциями. Драко вышел за дверь, снова вошел. Северус мешал коньяк с абсентом. Только после этого Драко нерешительно спросил:

\- Я псих?

За столом согласно закивали, но спохватились:

\- Драко, - поднялся Северус. Его качало, но Гарри крепко держался за его мантию. – Здравствуй, Драко. Я твоя … («твой!» - подсказали из-за стола) твой крестный. Я буду у вас жить.

Сказав все важное, Северус сел, громко икнул и отключился. Гарри заботливо подлил ему в стакан абсента.

 

Выйдя и присев на крыльцо, Драко закурил. Он редко курил – когда просыпался ночью от слишком близкого, слишком горячего, слишком желанного Поттера; когда холодная полночь стирала всю память о зеленых глазах и сухих губах, оставляя только пропитанные страхом бега с Северусом и звенящее от боли поместье; когда будущее пробивалось сквозь коричневую пелену и смыкалось над головой тесной клеткой... В этот раз Драко затягивался едким серым дымом и думал:

\- Я, блядь, что-то не понял: у кого сегодня праздник?!

 


	7. Утро номер Семь. Гонцы Апокалипсиса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - стащено с перлов Сказок, как и идея игры Snape Says.  
> ** - прим. пер. "Снейп говорит: миру КОНЕЦ."

«В этот день была казкяка моя душа…» (с)*

 

Так, все, тихо! Снейп говорит…

Это у костра теперь было вместо “Simon Says”, и Чарли ржал, как конь, впрочем, как и все, кто слышал о Хогвартсе не от чужих людей или уже успел познакомиться с бывшим профессором.

Снейп говори-ит…

Снейп говори-и-ит…

Снейп ни черта не говорит. Снейп – и это не Северус, о, нет, никакой не крестный Северус! – пьет с Поттером и осчастливливает румын. И, да, Мастер Зельеварения им как манна небесная, местный медик до следующего пришествия не научится варить такое качественное модифицированное зелье от ожогов – а потому у Северуса отдельная хибара и все, что угодно (и что можно достать в этом захолустье). Не был бы он Снейп, его б давно уже захомутали так, что не выкрутишься и в тысячу лет, друг или нет, но Северус – он от Лорда ушел, он от Директора ушел, от Нагайны… ну, допустим, не ушел, а уполз, но уж от хитрых румын ему сам Мерлин велел!

Драко думал, появление крестного его обрадует. Ну, по крайней мере, Драко предполагал, что он бы так думал, если бы хоть на секундочку представил себе возможность появления Северуса в этом их… заповеднике. И у Драко совершенно не хватило бы всего его воображения, чтобы… Среди ночи. Пьют с Поттером. Бред!

И нет, Драко был так категоричен не из-за того, что, не смотря на отдельную хибару с собственными, между прочим, столом и раскладушкой, Северус постоянно ночевал у них. Конечно, к хибаре не прилагался собственный Поттер, но, в конце-то концов!..

Нет, просто у Драко было плохое настроение – и все коричневое Огенвиски не могло к нему пробиться. Просто у драконов наступил брачный период, и они рвались с цепей и метались, как черти, и еще его гонял Чарли, потому что кидать драконье дерьмо – нужнейший, нужнейший навык и просто тонны опыта для молодого драконолога, и Драко – такой же гость в Поттеровском жилище, и что ему сказать о ночевках Северуса, даже если они слишком много пьют и совсем неслышно говорят о чем-то часами, и смеются, и нервно курят, и мешают абсент с коньяком и скотчем, и Драко неудобно и тошно в углу на матрасе, хоть он до первых петухов делает вид, что спит…

Да, он просто не высыпается из-за этих пьянок, он раздражительный и хмурый от вечного недосыпа, и одна мысль о мешках под глазами портит ему аппетит, и разве крестный с Поттером не ненавидели друг друга целую жизнь – когда они, блядь, успели так спеться? И да, может, он не хочет спать на этом гребанном матраце и с затаенным дыханием с утра смотреть, не второпях ли застегнуты пуговицы на рубашках обоих, и, черт возьми, что он может сказать, ведь он же ничего не помнил по утрам, так, хотя ведь они оба с Поттером знали, знали, но…

И чертов Поттер, теперь такой задумчивый, хмурый, хищный в своей целеустремленности, в который раз уже такой чужой без смешливых улыбок и здорового – как выяснилось, местного – пофигизма. Такой весь брутально-серьезный, что Драко хотелось плюнуть на принципы, кинуться на шею и целовать-целовать-целовать эти плотно сжатые губы, эту складку между бровей, хотелось до одури… Хотелось стонов, зеленых искр, капитуляции, чтобы стал податливым, текучим, улыбчивым, со смешками и ухмылками, хотелось снова засыпать вместе под этим теплым Уизливским одеялом, и чтобы Поттер, как всегда, весь раскрылся посреди ночи, а Драко к утру стал похож на большой красный кокон, и чтобы опять кричал, когда Драко куда-то лез, и был собой, и рядом, и...

И ощущение неправильности, когда Поттер пожал руку Северусу посреди поселения, благодаря или уходя – не ясно, и ощущение déjà-vu, когда Драко вбежал за ним в дом, видя полусобранный чемодан в центре комнаты, и торопливо забилось сердце, разгоняя по венам антидот от местного коричневого счастья, Поттер-Поттер, что же ты делаешь…

\- Слушай, Малфой, – говорит он, и в его зеленых глазах плещется и полыхает абсент, и – идиот! Неужели он думал, что все местное золото виски сможет залить родное безумие этого адского пойла?

 

 ***

 

Гарри думал, что у Снейпа немало недостатков. Словосочетание «сальноволосый ублюдок», в целом, неплохо его описывало, оставляя место для таких эпитетов, как злопамятный, мрачный, мстительный, злобный, жестокий, крючконосый, аморальный, саркастичный засранец. К счастью для самого Гарри и всея Магической Британии, он также был (со слов Гермионы) умным, принципиальным, прямолинейным, стойким, талантливым, рассудительным, самоотверженным человеком с Орденом Мерлина первой степени, ироничным чувством юмора, некой степенью алкоголизма и терпением святого. То, что нужно. Потрепанным героям, по две бутылки на ночь.

В общем, они как-то спелись. Или спились. Одно другому не мешало, а, надо признать, совсем наоборот – заняло несколько лет, несколько неприятных (в основном, для Гарри) дуэлей, много язвительных писем, неприличное количество алкоголя и несколько ночей выяснений отношений, но это свершилось. Мир мог спать спокойно, хотя и немного жаль, что первый знак Апокалипсиса местные оценить не смогли.

И вот он смотрит на Малфоя – хотя, черт с ним, на Драко – такого бледного, помятого, с распахнутыми глазами, и выглядит тот паршиво уже которые сутки, но все же, все же... крышесносно, но это неважно. А ведь он готов перейти исключительно на минералку вместо абсента, если Снейп не догадался об их с Малфоем полупьяных ночах! А раз так, то это просто чудо, что его еще не кастрировали к чертям собачьим – он же не крестный, он же теща какая-то, наш Северус…

И, на ходу собираясь, Гарри пытался объяснить: про то, что говорил Снейп – если убрать мат и насмешки, тот говорил вполне разумные вещи (как тебя вообще взяли в преподаватели, Снейп! Ты же материшься, как все маггловские моряки, вместе взятые! – А я был добропорядочным шпионом, Поттер. А потом на урок пришли первокурсники Гриффиндора!) Тридцатилетний учительский стаж вбил в обезвреженный алкоголем мозг все, что не пробилось в него за годы жизни с Джинни и Ко, пусть земля им… всего хорошего. То, о чем совсем не хотелось слышать – о трусости, о бегстве от прошлого, от еще оставшихся обязательств – подписать документы о разводе, поссориться со всеми Уизли сразу, отремонтировать дом, разобраться в разводе друзей, послать нахер прессу и весь магический мир, построить планы на будущее (хотя бы на отпуск, Поттер! В конце концов!)… Все это Снейп просто вбивал прямо между глаз пузатой коньячной бутылкой, чтоб наверняка.

И теперь, так, в двух словах, объяснить все это? Ведь у Гарри же все мысли перевернулись, словно как от Еиналежа отлипнуть! Объяснить Малфою, что надо жить дальше… Будто он не знает. И так глупо было прятаться здесь столько лет, так бессмысленно бегать от жизни, и теперь нужно было взять себя в руки и все исправить, в конце концов, но Драко, конечно, может остаться тут, сколько нужно, у него, вообще, практика с Чарли…

И, нет, совсем не хотелось ни обнять ошарашенного Малфоя, ни поцеловать напоследок эту пульсирующую на шее венку, только объяснить! Потому что Малфой мужик, и его не надо успокаивать, как какую-то ведьму, и вообще, с чего? Пара пьяных ночей для двух взрослых людей ничего, по сути, не значит, ни-че-го! Тем более, если кое-кто даже не хочет признавать, что они были. И – пусть, сейчас лишь нужно закончить все и начать заново, с чистого листа. Совсем трезвый – а по венам будто бежит абсент, дарит уверенность, настолько хочется уже действовать, все прошлое переделывать в новое! Усмехайся, Снейп, хитрый ублюдок, но ты был прав – давно, давно пора! Черт!

 

***

 

Хлопок спешной аппарации – как пощечина, хотя дышать еще трудно от тепла на щеках – от его горячих ладоней. Ноги не держат – это, наверное, к лучшему, по стене вниз, как по щекам слезы – от облегчения и обиды. Облегчения – потому что натыкаешься взглядом на абсент и резные ложки, даже на чертовы ботинки из драконьей кожи, и значит – он вернется, вернется точно, наверное. Обиды – потому что разве это не он показал Драко эту сказку в абсентовом пламени, этот идеальный побег от жизни – разве не он заставил, вынудил поверить в эту свободу, так, чтобы и последние сомнения утонули в чертовом Огневиски? И теперь – глупо?!

Так, все. Встать. С неизвестно откуда взявшейся энергией – он, блядь, Малфой, какие, к Мордреду, слезы! – решить: пусть. Пусть. Поттеру надоело бегать? Что ж, Драко знал, что это случится, давно пора. Поттер хочет жить дальше, жить будущим? Похвально, но Драко перекрасится в рыжий раньше, чем согласится в этом будущем не участвовать! Он был слизеринцем, и слизеринцем остался – даже если вел себя, как придурок – а значит, он своего добьется. Он больше не отрицает, что ему, может быть, немного нужен Поттер, и Драко выцарапает себе это зеленоглазое счастье, даже если придется тащить его, обездвиженного и с заткнутой пастью! Но прежде…

Он позволит себе последнюю глупость, последнее гриффиндорство – точку на его, Драко, могильной плите, четкое указание, куда может идти весь мир, если он в чем-то там не согласен с Драко. Позволит себе одно небольшое письмо, предупреждение, чтоб его ждали в Поместье в соответствующей атмосфере:

«Maman,

Советую рожать. Я гей.»

 

Snape says: the world is going DOWN.**

 


	8. Утро Номер Не-Совсем-Восемь. Дела.

Солнце в маггловском Лондоне было совсем другим. Волшебники говорят, здешнее небо не отмыть от машинной гари и за тысячу лет, что копоть проела все насквозь, и солнце, и тучи, до зияющих черных дыр – это не так. Гарри, жмурясь, глядел на это солнце из окна маленькой маггловской кафэшки и думал, что без вечных чар магического Лондона оно живее. И ближе.

Именно теперь, пройдясь по маггловскому Лондону, Гарри понял, сколько прошло времени. Все было не так – не те магазины, не такие люди, новые рекламы, другие машины – БОЛЬШЕ машин – было видно, как неслась тут жизнь. Она не ждала его, но Гарри был этому рад. От этого хотелось двигаться, жить, чувствовать, торопиться – магический же Лондон был неизменен. В косом переулке все осталось таким, как открылось после войны – чуть меньше лоска на вывесках, чуть больше пятен на стеклах, но все те же волшебники, все те же вековые кладки, все тот же Гринготс – солнце погаснет, а он так и будет стоять здесь, честное слово!.. Будто Гарри вышел только вчера, а сегодня вернулся по делам, загляни хоть через сто лет.

Только журналисты, кажется, спешат в любом из миров.

 

Колокольчик на двери тихо звякнул свое приветствие, неслышно отодвинулся стул.

\- Здравствуй, Гарри.

Он отвернулся от окна, щуря ослепленные солнцем глаза в полумраке кафе, старым привычным жестом растрепал волосы.

\- Здравствуй, Джинни.

 

Это, конечно, придумал умный ублюдок Снейп – в первую очередь встретиться со своей почти-бывшей женой. "Если ты ее хоть каплю уважаешь," - сказал он тогда, "то ты обсудишь с ней все, отдельно от остальных Уизли." 

Джинни была…другой. Не той, словно вылепленной из тонкого белого фарфора с лихорадочным кофеиновым жаром внутри, которая требовала детей, которых не хотела и внимания, которого избегала.

\- Ты хорошо выглядишь, Гарри.

\- Ты тоже. Нет, правда.

Это напоминало дешевый бульварный роман – только не будем о том, откуда Гарри знать! В чемодане Малфоя и не такое было.

Она заказала чай. А он помнил их морозилку, доверху забитую золотистыми пакетами кофе.

Она улыбалась искренне – не так, как улыбалась подростком – со смешинками и вызовом, а тепло и как-то смущенно. Гарри вспомнил, что она не особо улыбалась после войны, вообще-то.

Она все же была чертовски красива – медные пряди почти светились на ярком солнце, глаза сияли... Нет, из них не стерлась война, в которой год за три, за пять, за десять, не забылись утраты, и в плохой день, наверное, она тоже вспоминала все пережитое, но для нее время тоже не останавливалось.

\- Я беременна.

\- От кого?!

…И если в него сейчас полетит этот чертов зеленый чай с криками «от тебя, придурок! Я считала, что ты одумался!» - Гарри это заслужил. Просто, удивление, как часто и все его эмоции, в очередной раз обошли такт, манеры и инстинкт самосохранения.

\- Дурак, ну не от тебя же!

Вот оно. Вот за что он любил свою Джин.

 

В общем, по словам Джинни, развод был как нельзя кстати: "Давно пора, где тебя носило?" У нее любовь, на носу помолвка с прекрасным, жизнерадостным, перспективным молодым волшебником с окраин Англии – туда война добралась только в виде газет, на их счастье, а Рон, конечно, обещал набить Гарри морду, но это было до его собственного развода, так что он сейчас безвылазно в барах и, как говорится, по бабам. Молли с заботами о помолвке вообще обо всем позабыла и недавно удивлялась, что Гарри не заходит на ужин, а вот Гермиона тоже что-то пропала.

\- Знаешь, Гарри… Развод разводом, но мы все через столько всего прошли, что никогда, наверное, не будем чужими людьми. Обещай мне писать почаще, хорошо? Тебе еще надо уговорить хорька придти с тобой на мою свадьбу!

 

 ***

 

Уже две недели, как Гарри окончательно оставили в покое Министерство и журналисты, и все эти две недели он провел вот тут. На этом пятаке кровати. Нет, конечно, заглядывать на огонек в офис к Рите и начинать эксклюзивное интервью словами «Все недовольные могут поцеловать меня в жопу!» было, может, и неразумно, но зато как эффектно он закинул ноги на стол! И вообще, по крайней мере, Скитер была в восторге. Кингсли – не так чтобы, но ну и что, что Гарри в гробу видал их аврорат? Конечно, не стоило вот так, на всю страну, но, может, у него в первый раз была такая возможность выговориться! Снейп, правда, в письме матерился и велел больше бухим интервью не давать – но так Рита тоже его не трезвая писала! За встречу ж пили, епт. 

Но, в итоге, пришлось срочно ретироваться «заниматься фамильным гнездом», которое и две недели спустя напоминало именно гнездо. Сказать, что дом на Гриммо был в плохом состоянии – как сказать, что Гарри не поладил с Волдемортом: шкафы от очищающих заклятий чихали, оценщики хватались за сердце ("Антиквариат! Очищающими! Варвар!"), миссис Блэк орала, как баньши с перепоя, а, обнаружив пыль даже в гнезде пикси за портьерой, Гарри плюнул и решил, что он не настолько герой, чтоб так пахать, и что проще нанять эльфов или как-нибудь провести в дом простых маггловских уборщиц - и Обливиэйтом их потом, Обливиэйтом! Кхм.

В голову, правда, тут же пришла мысль о Драко в эротичном передничке и шапочке, красиво вытирающем повсюду пыль, но воображаемый Драко сначала ругался и воротил нос, потом быстро расчихался и был погребен под серой массой. Масса признаков жизни не подавала.

Гарри вздохнул и мысленно поставил крест на играх с переодеваниями.

Вспомнил суровый взгляд Снейпа, выданный перед отъездом список дел – и мысленно поставил крест на Драко.

 


	9. Много утр спустя

Сел на стул, напялил это уродище себе на голову. (с)

 

Время пряталось по углам. Дни стекали по водосточным трубам прямо с тяжелого свинцового неба над головой. Асфальт в лужах смотрел со спокойствием бодхисатвы, усмиряя отчаянный запал глубоко внутри. Сладкий чай пах, как опаленные солнцем холмы, оставляя терпкое послевкусие, чужие объятия ненавязчиво прятали в памяти отчаянный взгляд серых глаз, тонкие пальцы, разметавшиеся пряди.

Время играло с Гарри Поттером.

Оно бежало бесшумно по каменной кладке; тихо смеясь, разбивалось дождем о крыши, неслышным шепотом старого дома заговаривало воспоминания о выжженном драконами небосклоне и горячих, пропитанных безрассудством, ночах. 

Время ненавязчиво предлагало – забывай…

Сначала у Гарри было много дел. Много важных-важных дел: Джинни-Рон-Гермиона, дом-пресса-финансы, планы-визиты-прошлое, он и не заметил, как его затягивает – медленно, мутно, ласково.

Во всем доме у него даже не было абсента – а это, согласитесь, уже слишком! Но Рон предпочитал пиво и лагеры, непроглядно темные, янтарные на свет и почти вязкие на вид, светло-водянистые на вкус, и обычно достаточно сильно источал смесь перегара и парфюма очередной пассии, чтобы Гарри решил просто быть хорошим другом и позволить ему поселиться на старом диване и пить-говорить-делать все, что угодно.

Гермиона во время их совместных вылазок в кафе смотрела на Гарри с одобрением – и это уже должно было быть более, чем знак свыше! Она считала, что Гарри наконец-то пережил свой переходный возраст и взялся за ум, хотя одной Моргане-прародительнице известно, как она пришла к таким выводам. А Гарри… Ему нравилось слушать, с каким детским упоением Гермиона рассказывала об очередной тайне или несправедливости волшебного мира, каким праведным гневом сверкали ее глаза, как она порой говорила о величайших политиках и мудрейших магах Визенгамота, как о малых детях – с каким-то материнским неодобрением и недоумением; будто они извозились в грязи и разбили вазу, а не пытались продвинуть очередной декрет о волшебных существах. Как она до сих пор верила, что в силах всех-всех переубедить – и от этого уже Гарри не мог удержаться и смотрел на нее с одобрением.

Молли зазывала на ужин с пирогами, совершенно не умея помнить обиды, близнецы вовсю терроризировали будущего зятя с окраин – милого, улыбчивого, светловолосого парня, смущающегося и краснеющего, как маков цвет, от любого розыгрыша; дом на Гриммо уже почти не задевал за сердце призрачными отголосками грубоватого смеха Сириуса и смущенными извинениями Тонкс в прихожей, почти не слышались по-звериному мягкие шаги Ремуса и вкрадчивый, задумчивый голос Дамблдора за кухонным столом, все было почти хорошо…

Но Снейп был бы не Снейп, если бы этого не предвидел.

 

«Поттер!

 

Вы дебила кусок, и даже не спорьте. Так и знал, что вас ни на секунду нельзя оставить!

Ну что, Поттер, как вам тихая радость будней - уже хочется стать приличной ячейкой общества? Жена, десяток вопящих отродий, тихая работа в офисе?

Ну не надо так зеленеть, Поттер, что за нервы!

Не беспокойтесь, я вас с радостью лично спасу от этой участи, своими руками. Драко, возможно, будет против, но, с другой стороны, кастрация – очень простая операция. Коты же живут припеваючи, а с вас, Поттер, если подумать, ингредиентов не больше будет.

Что застыли, Поттер? Параноик! Распаковывайте посылку.»

Нервно хихикая, развернуть жесткую, желтоватую бумагу. Родной холод стекла, любопытно-мутный зеленый цвет Феи, падает на стол маленькая резная ложка – и удивление на лице сменяется радостью. Словно окатили холодной водой в жаркий полдень – довольная ухмылка заворачивает темные уголки губ, в зеленых глазах мелькает шальной огонь, тихо звякает от счастливого смеха сережка в непослушных волосах: "Вот уж не думал, что доживу до того, что меня будет спаивать Летучая Мышь!"

«…и еще не известно, кто кого спаивает! Кто подливал мне абсент в коньяк, паршивец? Никакого вкуса, Поттер, никакого. Но мои врожденные честь и доброта (только заржи, Поттер!) не позволили мне остаться равнодушным к твоим мучениям. Как приличный алкоголик, не могу позволить тебе позорить себя и расхаживать трезвым. Руки в ноги, Поттер!

P.S. Да, там еще привет от Уизли. Дьявол, Поттер, я говорил уже, что этот рыжий не в себе?

 

 SS»

 

Все еще улыбаясь, отпить прямо из бутылки, закашляться – Мерлин, Чарли! Мешать паленое огневиски с абсентом – это не просто «не в себе»!

Рассмеяться.

Вдохнуть.

Распахнуть за спиной крылья.

 

***

 

Поместье встретило Драко ощущением неправильности.

Нет, с одной стороны, вполне привычно наблюдать в гостиной крестного, склонившегося над матерью с очередным бутыльком голубовато-молочного Успокоительного. Все было бы правильно, если бы не тот факт, что Драко еще утром попрощался с зельеваром в Заповеднике, и, следовательно, никак не ожидал, что тот встретит Драко в поместье! Как, ну вот как эта зараза везде успевала?!

Вечный вопрос юности: что было раньше – феникс или яйцо, умение крестного везде сунуть свой примечательный нос или его карьера шпиона?

Что бы там ни было, заметив на себе обманчиво-мягкий, слегка расфокусированный материнский взгляд (сорок пятый калибр, «манипуляции через вину для чайников: ты расстроил меня до сердечного приступа, никакого тебе отдыха в Италии»), Драко чинно остановился напротив дивана. Неторопливо снимая перчатки (да Драко и сам был удивлен, что они не канули в лету где-то на третьей неделе пребывания в заповеднике!), начал:

\- Вижу, вы уже получили мое письмо, мама… Как глава рода Малфоев, считаю данный вопрос закрытым.

Главное - проигнорировать замаскированный под кашель смешок крестного ("Глава рода Малфоев, ой, я не могу!"). Чинно выходя из комнаты, Драко все же услышал за спиной недовольный, в совершенно несвойственной Нарциссе манере, возглас: «Драко! А наследник?!»

Maman, вы, все же, иногда меня удивляете…

Обернувшись на пороге – спокойный, как Кровавый Барон в лучшие дни – улыбнулся:

\- Усыновлю, мама, усыновлю. Приму в род, все как положено… После войны так много детей осталось сиротами! Возьмем какого-нибудь малыша – светловолосого, талантливого… Магглорожденного… Oui, Maman?

«Глупо было не воспользоваться ситуацией, раз крестный все равно уже здесь,» - удовлетворенно думал Малфой, глядя, как зельевар тщетно пытается скрыть ухмылку, выуживая из мантии очередной флакон Успокоительного.

 

Впрочем, дальше жизнь шла своим чередом. За ужином мамá поджимала губы и была принципиально холодна, не то чтобы у Драко было время это замечать. Казалось, он утонет в этих бумагах, разбираясь со всем, что накопилось в его отсутствие: договора, счета, отчеты, к полуночи он падал лицом в подушки и мечтал, чтобы ему не снились неодобрительно (хотя, кого и когда они, вообще, одобряли?) хмурящиеся гоблины и нечистые на руку управляющие. Изредка из-под завалов его выуживали Блэйз или Пэнси, устраивая допросы с пристрастием и перерывами на кофе, и, видит Мерлин, он терпел это лишь потому, что они сумели избавить его от Астории, сбагрив ее на какого-то несчастного европейца с – пока еще – приличным счетом в Гринготтсе.

Но Драко не был бы собой, если бы в делах забыл о своей цели – о, вряд ли бы ему повезло просто забыть! Смирился еще по приезду в Лондон, если говорить откровенно: он все еще хотел Поттера. Ядом по собственным жилам, сине-зеленое абсентовое желание шипело в крови, сколько бы ни работать, сколько бы ни пить у камина золотое Огденское виски, казалось – пустишь кинжалом кровь, и она потечет по коже мутным зеленым цветом. Все ночи, где во сне его не выкидывали из банка гоблины, или где он не расправлялся с особой жестокостью с очередным мямлящим управляющим, душным желанием напоминали ему о Гарри: блики играли в темных зеленых глазах, от горячих искусанных губ бросало в лихорадочный жар, и Зеленая Фея скалилась за левым плечом. И не важно, насколько безразлично он отвечал, что «да, и Поттер там вроде бы был», не важно, как он давился смехом, и как билось глупое сердце при виде интервью со Скитер, не важно, как далеко или близко, не важно, как Драко хотел спасти последнюю Малфоевскую гордость и все продумать…

Он вполне мог бы существовать и без Поттера, конечно. Холодные стены поместья, возможно, таили обязательства и секреты, но они всегда помогали остановиться и просто выдохнуть – тогда, еще до монстра, поселившегося в этих стенах, до крови и грязи, когда стены еще были домом. Теперь, вдали от Поттера, ощущения уже не метались по телу путано и разрозненно, абсолютно минуя голову – получив перерыв и рассортировавшись, они намекали на вполне определенные чувства, разжигали коронную Малфоевскую решимость, толкали к действиям... И, в прочем, понятно, почему Драко так отреагировал на сегодняшний выпуск Пророка. 

Что ж, видимо, он дал Гарри достаточно времени, чтоб наладить дела на родине. На столе, на глазах у недоумевающих Блэйза и Пэнси, догорала газетная фотография Поттера. Поттера, довольно обнимающегося с новым загонщиком Пушек Педдл.

 

 ***

 

Гермиона переживала. Причем, заметьте, Гермиона была девушкой разумной и понимающей, пережившей десять лет бок о бок с самим Гарри «у меня нет инстинкта самосохранения, но есть маньяк на хвосте» Поттером, поэтому переживала она отнюдь не из-за каких-то мелочей, на это у нее не было времени – но сейчас она волновалась.

Нет, начиналось все вполне невинно. Гарри, вернувшийся из заповедника и с энтузиазмом взявшийся за дела в Англии – это более чем хорошо, даже если немного нехарактерно. Конечно, как и все хорошее, это обещало вскоре закончиться, но пока можно было наслаждаться и не волноваться хоть недолго о друге и его будущем – до следующей пьяной поездки на другой конец света или нового потенциально самоубийственного хобби.

На Рона его энтузиазм тоже действовал положительно, и на редких ужинах в Норе от него уже - хотя бы! – не несло перегаром. Впрочем, Гарри советовал не обольщаться, морщась уже от того, что им втроем явно стало не хватать пальцев для счета всех кратковременных пассий бывшего мужа и друга, но, чувствуя в чем-то свою вину... С другой стороны, сейчас ее больше волновала личная жизнь Гарри, пара недолгих романов не в счет – но он только отмалчивался, задумчиво кусая губы, что Гермиону, конечно, не останавливало. Она нутром чуяла, что что-то тут было нечисто – и с неожиданным возвращением в Англию, и с тем, как он подчеркнуто не реагировал на все упоминания Малфоя, вернувшегося, кстати, сразу после него.

Собственно, о том и речь: солнце сквозь окна раскрашивало полупустое кафе в теплую шахматную клетку, Гарри лениво разглядывал чаинки на дне чашки, Гермиона болтала ногами, как маленькая, рассказывая, как продвигается написание тезиса, официантка-маггл с дежурной улыбкой неслышно принесла счет. Звякнул колокольчик, привлекая внимание к новому посетителю – белой фурией Малфой пронесся по залу прямо к их столику. Коротко кивнув: «Грейнджер, нам с Поттером нужно поговорить», резко развернулся и потащил Гарри к выходу – без сомнения, если бы это не было маггловское кафе, он бы аппарировал, а не оставлял синяки на предплечье Гарри. Впрочем, Гермиона не за красивые (что бы там ни говорил Виктор!) глаза слыла лучшей ученицей Хогвартса – даже не смотря на удивление, она видела три вещи. Первое – Малфой был зол. Второе – и тут не нужен был диплом с отличием и год в одной палатке, чтобы заметить! - Гарри был удивлен. Удивлен, но чертовски чем-то доволен, если судить по ухмылке от уха до уха.

И третье? Ей теперь за него платить! Эти двадцать литров чая Гермиона им еще припомнит…

 


	10. ... и дальше.

 

Холодное осеннее утро с каждым выдохом вырывало из легких пар. Прохожие кутались в тонкие осенние плащи и куртки, разбивая каблуками тонкие корочки льда на лужах. Дети с особым восторгом хрустели сухими осенними листьями у тротуаров, пока родители тащили их за маленькие ладошки в магазины, детские сады и к бабушке, торопясь добраться до тепла и уюта. Утро было таким, каким может быть только раннее осеннее утро – суетливым и тихим одновременно. Двенадцатый дом на площади Гриммо, скрытый от торопящихся магглов заклинаниями и заветами, тихим не был. Глухие удары в дверь разносились по пустынному дому, и его хозяин морщился и матерился – но он был занят.

Да, Гарри тоже понимал, что надежды на покой, собственно, никакой. Гриффиндорцев и Снейп не исправит.

-Гарри? Опять?!.. Гарри! Ты там?

-Нет, вышел я!

 

-Гарри? Да что тебе такого мог сделать Хорек?! Гаааррриии! Я уже полчаса стучу!

-Я заметил, Рон! По голове себе постучи!

 

-Гарри! Гарри, друг, открывай, ну! Я знаю, что ты там!

-А Гарри нет дома! Он вчера уехал!

-Ох, простите, миссис По… Гарри, мать твою!

-Маму мою не трож!

 

-Мистер Поттер! Открывайте немедленно! Ваше поведение недостойно Гриффиндора!

-Это не страшно! Мне шляпа пророчила величие в Слизерине, считайте, я перевелся!

 

-Sonorus. Гарри Джеймс Поттер, если ты сейчас же не откроешь эту дверь, я!..

-Ааай, да что ж за день такой! Не ненаходимый дом, а проходной двор какой-то… Silencio!

 

-Alohomora. Поттер, во имя Морганы, что за цирк!

-Малфой, блядь! Это ненаходимый дом! НЕНАХОДИМЫЙ! Уйди за дверь вообще, как ты ее увидел-то, сволочь?!

 

Драко стоял на пороге, злой, как грамамонт в брачный период, и так же раздувал ноздри. Он сделал видимое усилие и глубоко вдохнул, шевеля на выдохе губами, еле слышно бормоча «двадцать семь, двадцать шесть… чертов ублюдок, двадцать пять, двадцать четыре… убить готов, так бы и придушил… двадцать три… двадцать два, спокойно, Драко… ну что за блядство, двадцать один…»

Он силой впихнул в руки слегка оторопевшему Поттеру пакет – слова явно давались Драко с трудом, отцеженные сквозь крепко сжатые зубы, чтобы, не дай Мерлин…

\- Сначала, Поттер, мы пьем твое зеленое безумие. Потом – и только потом – мы говорим.

Тихо звякает, тяжесть стекла и напитка успокаивающе оттягивает руки - Фея.

\- Драко, понимаешь, я как бы сейчас не пью…

 

И земля содрогнулась.

 

***

 

…Но все это было потом. А тогда, после сцены в кафе и шикарного выяснения отношений в переулке – сломанный нос и бессчетное количество ссадин – когда, впервые, наверное, без абсента и виски Драко отбросил весь кодекс Малфоев (тонны, тонны макулатуры!)... Он шипел, кричал, плевал в лицо своими чувствами, и Гарри впитывал эту откровенность, как губка – на будущее. Нет, конечно, если вы спросите Драко, то он был зол и полон ненависти, насмехался, унижал Поттера и его плебейские вкусы, и пошел на поводу из чистой жалости и самолюбия – только в том поцелуе не было жалости. В крови и пыли, выжженные признаниями и шипящие от легких касаний – это был самый живой поцелуй в жизни Гарри. Хотя, в отсутствии самолюбия Малфоя никогда, никогда нельзя упрекнуть. 

И, по чести – у Драко не зря одно имя с их румынскими тварями (адреналин – лучший друг драконолога), они тоже будут шипеть и плеваться, пока не решат, что всем доказали, кто тут босс. И их тоже нужно читать по шальным глазам и дрожащим пальцам. По бьющимся жилкам.

И их тоже любят, не смотря на ожоги до кости и распоротые ладони. Их тоже учатся любить – до щемящего сердца – потихоньку.

 

 ***

 

Так что да, возможно, Гарри и заслужил тот удар в челюсть. Возможно, Драко был больше расстроен, чем зол, и не стоило вот так вот его провоцировать. Объяснить, что не пьет он временно…

И, возможно, не стоило исчезать сразу после того, как Драко предложил им жить вместе – по-настоящему, а не просто делить хижину в заповеднике. Может быть, Драко что-то не то подумал – он, в конце концов, такая девчонка – кто их поймет, Малфоев! Только интересно, откуда такой поставленный хук у заразы. С другой стороны…

\- Это сюрприз. Должен был быть, по крайней мере – раз жить вместе и все такое… Блядь, Малфой, с этого дня – в подарок только книги! Ты у меня к старости библиотеку Конгресса соберешь, мне челюсть дороже… Снейп, зараза: «Если Уизли и считали это приемлемым, то я не позволю своему крестнику жить в этом склепе. Тряпку в руки, Поттер, хоть пригодится ваш опыт отработок – и чтоб я не видел ни вас, ни вашего абсента, алкоголик!» Сам алкоголик, а то я не знаю, где его заначка коньяка, чай он пьет!

 

И, в конце концов, при повторном осмотре от Драко не укрылись ни новый интерьер, ни пятна краски и белил на одежде Гарри, и было глупо злиться на безалаберную сволочь за исчезновение без предупреждения – крестному просто не отказывают. Да и это же все для него, для Драко, да? И раз он первый лезет в загон без страховки, и по венам обоих течет горючая зеленая кровь - значит, Гарри может и пропасть на пару недель, каждому свое… 

«А в прочем, все не так уж и плохо» - решил Гарри, обнимая подлетевшего к нему Малфоя и слушая сбивчивые «глупый, мой, еще раз» между лихорадочными, теплыми поцелуями, - «Совсем неплохо».

 

 ***

 

По правде говоря, было безбожно рано. Брачный сезон закончился всего пару дней назад, так что Гарри искренне надеялся выспаться без драконьего рева за окном, но, видимо, не судьба - глядя на смущенную Гермиону в центре собственной гостиной, Поттер уже знал, что не сможет ей отказать. Конечно, в принципе, Гермионе нечего было делать в заповеднике, но переживший развод Рон, кажется, решил устроить ее личную жизнь: окруженный целым департаментом суровых Авроров, недостатка в кандидатах он не испытывал. Страдала только Гермиона – у нее было полно дел! – но еще нужно было получить добро. Кое-как закутанный в свое любимое красное одеяло, заспанный, разбуженный хлопком аппарации, с помятым лицом и алеющими на шее засосами, Драко выполз в дверной проем и сначала долго удивленно пялился на растрепанную Гермиону. Все его состояние четко говорило: Империусом подняли, разбудить и не подумали. Секунд через десять, когда в глазах появился блеск интеллекта, он переключился на Гарри:

\- Поттер, блядь! Еще и ее? Ты сюда весь Лондон решил переселить?! Центр психологической помощи «У Мальчика-Который-Выжил»!

И, слушая гогот Гарри и театральные причитания уходящего Драко ("О, наш тихий заповедник! О, мой маленький райский уголок! Теперь не послушаешь в спокойствии утонченные вопли драконов в брачный период, не побродишь в одиночестве по живописным навозным полям, о, нет! Заселят, все заселят! Установят человеческие удобства, снесут наши комфортабельные дворовые сортиры! Еще, небось, и кроватей мягких с собой навезут! Кошмар! А ведь было такое место! Все, Поттер, проебал ты мое счастье! Проебал – и ради чего? Какая-то дружба, Мерлин с тобой! Яду! Тебе яду, придурок, не мне!"), Гермиона думала: «И тут хрен напишешь докторскую, в этом дурдоме. А в которой хижине профессор?..»

 

 ***

 

Уже позже, после фотографий в газетах и сотен статей со сплетнями, их скромный холостяцкий мир посетил и гордый филин семейства Малфоев. Это невозможно объяснить, но, видя его впервые в жизни, сразу думаешь: «Эта противная, холеная зараза несет очередную гадость от Малфоев миру», - это очевидно.

Драко тогда только бросил: «Это от матери», - и ржал, как конь. Чарли однозначно плохо на него влияет, и слишком уж хочется его оттрахать, когда он так беззаботно хохочет...

Причем единственную строчку письма – «Хотя бы полукровку!» - прокомментировал неожиданным «Ох, Поттер… Умора… Давай, я тебе позже объясню? Года через два…»

 

И у обоих сердце пропустило удар – от мысли, что можно загадывать так далеко, можно. Без сомнений.

 

 

 

 Конец.


End file.
